Wolfum
by bluedivia
Summary: Lisa is an orphan who devolps powers and runs into the Teen Titans. Will she be able to control her new powers? and why does Slade have an interest in her. might be a wired title, but it is my first story! please review, bbXoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

CHAPTER 1…THE DREAM

Strong, sleek, powerful, and deadly. Its' figure lurking in the shadows, ready to come out and fight. Ready to attack to kill. It wanted to take control of the body that is imprisoned in. It sees its' prey, a small rabbit, moving gracefully in the moon, so unsuspecting, so innocent, yet so stupid. The rabbit is eating its' dinner, not worrying about predators. The city life can't have things that could get the rabbit right?? Wrong, it growls, getting into a fighting stance. It pounces on the innocent rabbit, eating it in one huge gulp, yet it is not satisfied with this meal, its' hunger never is. It howls into the moonlight. And runs off into the forest….

She jolts awake. Sweat beads her everywhere her blankets are off, and reveals her nightshirt and shorts, it also reveals her old worn out cot. No she is not in the army, she is an orphan. Her name is Lisa Redridge; she doesn't know who her parents are they left her on the orphanage's doorstop. She is 14 years old, black long hair; tan skin and a dark brown almost black eyes. They are filled with fear right now from that dream. What does this mean? I am not a wolf, if that was what it was; I have never seen anything like that. Ugh I am probably stressed out because I am starting school tomorrow. What will they think of me? I am tall thin, yet muscular, an orphan. Boy those girls that I hear about in stories and movies are going to have a free for all!! That is why I got that dream. I must be the rabbit, so innocent and that gets attacked by the beast. Though, I am not innocent, not one bit. The caretakers of the orphanage call me a devil spawn because of my eyes, they look like they could kill you that is if looks could kill. That and I also get into trouble every signal day. That is way they are sending me to Jump City Boarding School for Troubled Kids. Am I a troubled kid, well you could say that. I mean not only do my eyes usually look mean, but I have been kicked out of all the schools in the sate, that I have to go all the way to California just to go to school. Jump City was the only place that was willing to take me. I turned to look at the clock it says 5:00 in big read writing. I was supposed to get up at 6, to eat breakfast, then to take a shower, then to pack, and get on a bus to take me to the airport by noon. So what if I start an hour early, I will be able to take a longer shower before breakfast, and it will be warm. Since I am the oldest I always get last to shower, and well it gets pretty darn cold. Besides after that dream I wouldn't be able to sleep even if it for an hour. I tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure not to wake up anyone. I closed the door and turned on the light. I rubbed my eyes to get used to the light. I felt dizzy in the bright light; I went up to the mirror to brush my teeth. I picked up my tooth brush; put some tooth paste on it. And opened my mouth to find, that I had fangs!! Sharp fangs nevertheless. Whoa, how could that happen? I must have eaten to much Mexican food. I then washed my face. And looked in the mirror, and I had two huge bumps sticking out of my hair, I felt the bumps to push it down. I then felt her ears were hurting when I pressed down on them. I have a bad feeling about this I thought. She moved my hair back and looked into the mirror and found two wolves ears. She ran out of the bathroom and ran outside to the backyard. She howled at the full moon. She ran in circles trying to think. How could this have happened? Maybe I am part monster just like the caretakers say. She then tripped, and fell on the ground. What did I trip on? She looks around, and something shifts in between her legs, it is a tail.

"Oh I just tripped over my tail, no biggie." she said calmly

She waged the black tail that was connected to her backside.

And screamed at the top of her lungs. What I am going to do, she thought. She went back inside to get ready for the day.

okay that is the first chapter hope you like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians

Chapter 2...welcome to jump city.

I put on a hat, sunglasses, baggy pants and a crop top. There she thought all better and it matches, I will have to keep my mouth closed at all times but whatever, I don't talk much anyway. Yes I am finally free from this horrid place! I am going to Cali. sweet! Anyway I was told to keep my eyes covered, which is the reason why I am wearing the sunglasses. I hate them soo much, I want to hurt them. I growled. Whoa Lisa calm down. I took a deep breathe, and tried to calm down.

"Lisa, Simon the caretaker hissed," the bus is here are you packed yet, and what are you wearing?"

"Yes Mr. Rogers I am done packing, I am just saying my goodbyes, and also I am wearing comfy clothes and I am also trying to blend in just like you said." I said as calmly as possible.

"Well then let's go," yelled Simon.

I walked to the door, and took one last look at the place I used to call home. The creaky floor boards, the old wooden door, the chipped paint on the outer lining of the roof, the rusty gutter, and the dead flowers in the garden. I was going to miss this place that is if I had good memories in there. No I promised my self I will not miss this place. Yes I will miss Chicago, but not this run down place that the government posed as an orphanage. Not one little bit. I got into the bus, and went off to O'Hare International airport. I prayed that the flight was not delayed or canceled. That was the least of my problems, when I got to Jump City I will take a bus to the boarding school, take a tour, sign up for my classes, then I will be free to roam the city. I heard rumors of this group called the Teen Titans, maybe they could help figure out what is going on with me. Yes, most people would be afraid to be turning into a freak. But, I for one and intrigued. This means that my life is changing, that I will see adventure. I got into Jump City, and the first thing I thought was what a boring town. But, then I saw a robber and I went after him. I know I am crazy, but the Titians would be there, and well I might be able to help. Besides what better way to introduce myself to the school, then by getting into trouble. I smiled, nice. I went behind a dumpster, and threw my hat, sunglasses, and sweat pants and sweat shirt. I've been itchy all day long, and I have a feeling that I grew fur. Which surprisingly I did have. Cool, I thought. I went to see the robbers, by the bank. I saw one of them holding a gun to a little girl that was separated be her mother. I suddenly got angry and jumped and attacked. I have to stop them before that guy shoots the girl. I roared with might, as I charged at the man.

"Get away from her!," I screamed.

Bang

I feel to the ground there my arm was bleeding. This got me much angrier then before. The rest was a blur. As I was about to loose consciousness, I saw a green face. Welcome to Jump City I thought.

"Team, it is Slade's robots that are robbing the bank; as robin took a breath, I can't believe I am saying this, but Slade is out there and we must stop him." Robin stated.

The rest of the Titans went to the garage. Starfire and Beast Boy took to the skies. Robin hopped onto his R-cycle, and Cyborg, and Raven jumped into the T-car, as they made there way to the Jump City National Bank. Just then they heard a bang, and they saw a teen drop to he knees nursing her arm. Then they heard a roar as the figure attacked the robot. She grew claws and she chopped the robot in half, pushed the little girl that was kept hostage away, and got shot in the back.

"Beast Boy grab the wounded person, Cy you and me destroy that Sladebot." Robin ordered.

The team went into action. Raven and Starfire made sure that the hostages were okay, robin and Cyborg took down the 'bot really fast and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and cupped the mystery girl in his arms. He then gave her to Cyborg who was checking her vitals.

"She has lost a lot of blood, but she should be okay, Cyborg paused to think, and I think it would be best if we took her back to the tower, because of her appearance."

They all nodded in agreement, and started to return to the tower with the mystery girl in Cyborg's am.

"Interesting, very interesting." said a voice in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians

Chapter 3.……the tower and the new member

Beep…beep….beep

I started to open my eyes to see where I was, and also what was making that horrible noise.

"Uh," I said "the light is soo bright"

"Here is that better?" asked this green boy. "I better tell Cy that you are up." that same person said

"Thanks, and where am I?"I asked warily. I tired to get off onto the bed when I noticed that there were restraints across my chest. Now I was scared, was I kidnapped? Am I dead? Where am I? What happened back there? I am soo confused. I tried to move more, but this time using as much strength as I could.

I screamed at the green man, and this other guy that looked like a half man half robot thing. "Where am I? What did you do to me!?"

The robo dude pushed me down, looked intently into my eyes and said,

"Relax miss, you were shot we are here to help, the restraints are to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else in that matter. You are in Titan's Tower, the name is Cyborg, and this is Beast Boy. Calm down then tell us who you are. Then when Robin comes back we can help you and explain more."

I took a deep breath and thought for a second.

"Alright the name is Lisa Redridge and I am an orphan and if you don't mind I am supposed to be in Jump City's Boarding School for Troubled Kids. So if you don't mind and let me go mister Cyborg, but I am harmless a normal 14 year old with some odd qualities, but I've been hiding them. So don't worry, as for my eyes which you and mister Beast Boy have been rudely looking at, are brown-black and I don't need you to look at me as if I just killed a person or something. I'm harmless I swear."

Just then Robin, Raven, and Starfire walked in.

"So she is up?", said the man I believe is Robin

"Oh that is most wondrous friends!!" exclaimed a peppy exotic looking girl. As she came by me and gave me a hug.

"Can't breathe, air I need air. Please if you don't mind but can you let go?" I asked while struggling for air.

"Now I need to ask you a few questions miss-" Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy

"Lisa Redridge, and she just got up, and she wants to be let go." Beast Boy said, as he reaches over to the restraints and starts to untie them.

His hand was grabbed by Robin's

"No Beast Boy, you can't let her go, she could be dangerous," Robin said intently.

"You don't understand, animals don't like to be held in chains, I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to be restained, also she isn't evil, she is confussed." Beast Boy explained.

"Wow, you got all that from looking into my eyes. Well your right I hate this, so if you don't mind and letting my go, I will leave." I said

"No you can't. It is to dangerous, for you to go with you looking like how you do. Plus you might let out you anger and hurt someone." the silent clocked girl finally said.

"Hey, maybe you can be a Titan. Huh Robin can she, pleasssseeeeeeee." Begged Beast Boy, while giving him the puppy dog look.

"She can stay, Robin was interrupted by cheering, for now at least, until we know who she is. After all after the Terra incident who knows who we can trust."

So that is how I am an official Teen Titan, that is if I can prove myself. That and if I truly want to be one.

"So, can you let me go now?" I asked impatiently.

okay that is the end of chapter 3, I know there is a lot of talking, it is not my best thing, so please tell me if it is good or not. I want to learn to improve my writing!bluediva


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians

Chapter 4…TRAINING AND THE CEREMONEY (here is where the title is explained)

5 DAYS LATER

I ran up to the roof. For the past five days, I have been swarmed with questions. Robin, keeps bugging me about my "powers", CY comes and checks on my fully healed stitches, because he doesn't believe it. Starfire keeps on asking me to go to the mall, and Beast Boy keeps on asking me if I am a vegan or not. Only Raven doesn't ask me questions. Thank goodness otherwise I would have drowned in all these questions. As I got to the top of the roof I saw raven mediating. I have always wondered what she does when she is in her room. I walked slowly up to her.

"What do you want?" asked Raven coldly.

"I came up here to get away from the questions. May I join you?" I asked

"Fine, but I have some questions for you." she said as she opened one eye.

"If you must, but then you need to answer some questions." I said while getting into a crossed legged position.

"Okay you talk first." I said to Raven

She nodded and took a deep breath and was thinking over what to say.

"How did you get your powers?" she asked

She had to ask that question, I shifted under her gaze .I could trust her unless she was spying for Robin.

"Fine, I got it one night. There happy, I don't know what caused it, it just happened. But, I think it was always in me. It is hard to explain." I said "Now it is my turn, do you guys trust me. Like am I a titan or am I just here under supervision, because I look like this." I said while moving my hands up and down my body.

"Well I know that Beast Boy trusts you, so does Star and CY. I don't really care, because I don't trust anyone. Robin is unsure, and he is the one that decides if you're a titan. But I can tell from right now you will be, much to my dislike." she said

"Uhh thanks?"

"No problem I --" she was interrupted from an announcement

"TITANS AND LISA COME DOWN FOR TRAINING AND A CERMONEY!! NOW!!"

"Well I guess we better get going." I said cheerfully.

Raven nodded as she walked down with Lisa to the training room.

"Alright the usual obstacle course today, Lisa you will go last, we all want to see what you can do, alright?" ordered Robin.

She nodded and sat with the other Titians. Except for Cyborg who is up first for the course.

The course is timed as a big digital clock struck 0, and then Cyborg began running. Three metal panels popped up. And he blasted them with his sonic cannon. Then a pool of water came up, and he started to swim, then the pool began to turn into land. He jumped up. Then robots popped out of nowhere, and he had to battle them. One of them started to shoot lasers and spears at him. When he finished fighting them, then he crossed the finish line in 3 mins.

The rest of them did it one by one. Lisa was getting excited for her turn. An hour later it was her turn. She stepped up, but was stopped by BB.

"We have to give you something first." he said calmly.

"Yes friend Robin has joyous news!" Star said happily

"We have been thinking, and well we want to make you a titan." Robin said as he handed Lisa a communicator.

She took it excitedly _I finally have a family_ she thought.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you all thank you." she said and gave them all hugs 'cept for Raven who she just shook hands with.

"Cool you're a titan, now you can get a name!!" said Beast Boy who was currently jumping off the wall.

"Yea I guess I do get a name. Ummm, Lisa paused a second to think, how about Wolfum?" she said

"Wolfum why would you call yourself Wolfum?" CY asked.

"Well isn't that what I am, a wolf human?" she asked

"Yea, but how about Wolverina. You know a female wolverine." said Robin

"Ohh I know, I know, how about Beast Girl?" said CY.

"Why Beast Girl, I am not a beast. Right?" Lisa asked distressingly.

"No of course not, I like Wolverina, it is fitting." Beast Boy said to comfort her.

She nodded, so my name is Wolverina, sweet. Though I am still a Wolfum that I know for sure, I didn't tell them about the drawing. Or I am a beast because that is what they think. Just like the caretakers, I am a beast to them. But, she smiled.

"Alright we will start in five, four, three, two, on-" Robin was interrupted by a blast. A man in dark clothes with a half orange, half black mask jumped down.

"Hello Titans." said the scary man; he was grinning wildly at none other then me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians

Chapter 5…THE FIRST BATTLE AND THE WARNING

"_Alright we will start in five, four, three, two, on-" Robin was interrupted by a blast. A man in dark clothes with a half orange, half black mask jumped down._

"_Hello Titans." said the scary man; he was grinning wildly at none other then me. _

"Uh, is this part of the training?" I walked up to Beast Boy, and asked him this nervously.

"No, it isn't he is the real deal. We just got to fight him and make him pay." he said as he clenched his fits. _I will get back at him, for what he did to Terra. _Thought Beast Boy.

"I see, so we just kick his butt right?" I asked, now getting

"Yea, that's the idea. On that notes TITANS GO!!" yelled Robin.

They all started to attack the man. But, who was this man Wolverina thought **(im going to call her by her hero name or Wolfum)**. Okay so all I have to do is fight this one guy, and then we could go and relax. So now I have to get close enough and-. She was stop in mid thought as Sladebots began to pour in to the battle. When came behind her and hit her on the head. She was flung across the room.

"Wolverina!!" BB shouted.

I got up, now I was angry I wanted to shred the robots to pieces! If only, if only I had claws, and larger fangs. Just then she felt a burst of pain and she had these sharp things out of her finger tips. She brushed on against her leg, and she started to bleed, she howled in pain, but as soon as it came it went.

"Whoa." she said.

She growled and slashed the Sladebot in half. She then did it to every robot that came near her.

_BB pov._

She grew claws, and her eyes are bloodshot, with battle lust. I have a feeling she can't control it. She then cut her leg. I was surprised by this and started to run to her, when it healed. And her eyes changed into a deep black, just like a wolves. This girl is so mysterious he thought. He saw her attack the robots with ease. She isn't even breaking a sweat. How is she controlling this? Wait she isn't. Oh no, he thought.

"Wolverina NOOO!!" He screamed. He ran towards her as she fell off of the roof.

_Back to Wolfum's pov_

"What do you want with us!" I screamed as he dodged one of my claws. He was good.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"I am Slade, beast." he said calmly and smiling.

"I am no beast!" I said as I swung my claws at him.

"Oh really, then why do you look like, and fight like one?" he asked mockingly.

That got me angry.

" I am not a beast, I will kill you!" I yelled. I raised one of my claws and slashed down on him.

Everything went in slow motion. Slade turned and whispered into her ear,

"This is a warning wolf girl, you will be mine. You can't control your powers. You will be mine."

Then he grabbed her arm, lifted her over his head and threw her over the side of the building. I was falling and I didn't know why all I heard was my screams, and a distant Wolverina NOOO!! Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titians

Chapter 6…GETTING TO KNOW YOU

"Wolverina NOOO!!" I screamed as I saw her getting pushed off of the building, by Slade. I have to save her. It is my duty of being a hero. I wonder what Slade told her, but it can't be good. _Oh Beast Boy, you idiot your getting yourself off topic, you have to save her now!! _So I turned into a pterodactyl, and flew down to catch her. But, Robin got to her first. He was yelling,

"Everyone, to the med lab, then the operation and evidence room NOW!!"

I flew up, and changed back into my human form. And offered to carry Wolverina, so I changed into a gorilla, and grabbed her frail yet toned body in my large fuzzy fists. We sat her on the med bed; we didn't put restraints around her this time, because we know she is good. Though Robin protested that we should at least cork her claws that were still showing. We did sadly; I know that when she wakes up she won't like this. We walked to the operation room to plan, Robin opened a drawer and got Slade's file. We all know what that means; Robin is going to be a paranoid weirdo now. 

"Alright, team do you guys have any idea as to why Slade was here, or what he said to Wolverina?" he asked seriously. 

"No clue, but it can't be good." said Cyborg, "But, she just lost consciousness, nothing is in her system." 

"I hope our new friend comes around then she might be able to tell us." said Starfire sadly.

"I have a feeling, Raven paused to make sure everyone was listening," he wants her as an apprentice, because she is new to this. What I like to know is how she got her powers."

"Perhaps Slade told her of her origin yes?" asked Starfire.

"No I think that Raven is right, we have to keep a close eye on her." Robin stated.

"Duddde why does this happen to every new titan, that I er I mean we come in contact with!!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Whoa B calm down man, she isn't gone yet." Cyborg said.

"I know it is just that this always happens. I can't stand it." he said softly.

"Uh perhaps we shall look into her origins, friends yes?" Starfire asked.

"That would be a good idea, except she doesn't know and neither do we." Robin said.

"How about, the place for children with out family?" she asked.

"You mean the orphanage Star?" Raven asked.

"Indeed my friend Raven." she said eagerly.

"Maybe she has some answers, but she won't tell us. She probably doesn't want us to know." said Raven.

"Alright, so we wait until she wakes up then we can get some answers out of her. But, we must find out what Slade is up to, so Beast Boy, you stay with Raven and watch Wolverina." Robin said

"Aye Aye captain" Beast Boy said.

"Raven, try to see if you can get a physic reading from him." Robin said.

"Yea whatever." she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Star, you, me, and Cy, will search through the city." he said.

"Booyah, alright friend." they chimed in. 

"Also BB, if Wolverina wakes up you must contact us immediately. Got that." he said.

He nodded and moved his way to the med bay.

"Uh Beast Boy, Robin said and Beast Boy paused in mid walk, When she wakes up, I want you to be the one to see what she knows that could help us, so don't contact us."

"Yes sir." he grumbled _I was going to do that anyway duh. I'm not that stupid right?! RIGHT?! Wait why am I talking to myself?? AHHH I'M GOING INSANE!! _He walked into the med bay to find that Wolverina was already awake.

"Hey Beastie." she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Same to you Wolfe." he said while laughing. This made her giggle too. 

"So what did I do this time to get myself in bed?" she asked

"Uh you fell off of the roof." he said

"Do you remember anything at all?" he asked 

"Yeah, we were in a fight then that person, um Slade right? Bb nodded, yea well he said '_This is a warning wolf girl, you will be mine. You can't control your powers. You will be mine_' then everything went black." She said.

"I see, and how did you get your powers?" Beast Boy said. Obviously he didn't know that he just hit a sour note. 

"You want to know, just like the rest of them, and then when I tell you, that are IF I tell you. You will poke and prick me with needles. And for your information I HATE NEEDLES!! I am not an animal that you can just walk in and test on, and you out of all people should know that Beast Boy, I thought you were different, but I was wrong." she said coldly, and then she realized the shocked and sad look on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh Beast Boy, I'm sorry, it is just that everyone has been asking me, and it's been driving me crazy. You probably think I'm a beast, just like that dude we fought. You know what it felt so great fighting, so exhilarating, but I wanted to kill him, I wanted to taste blood. I know that is wrong, but I guess it was just instinct. You know, but if I can learn to control my instincts then, maybe I won't be a beast."

"You are not a beast to me." he said

"Yeah, well that Slade person and Cyborg do. Yes Cyborg does, so don't shake your head, because he called me Beast Girl, because it was fitting." she said.

"As for my powers, they just came, though I think they were always in there. I mean with the drawing, and the letters I got, it was like someone wanted me to go to Jump City. Weird, plus maybe I am a Beast, because the caretakers, they said I have the eyes of a monster, they wouldn't let me play with the other children. I was kicked out of every signal school. I bet you that they knew I was different, that I was like this. I don't know who my parents are, the caretakers said that the dad left her during pregnancy, and that I was like a test tube baby. Like my mom didn't you know she had the sperm put into the egg, because she couldn't physically do it. They said that my dad wanted a child, but he couldn't get a woman, so he picked my mom off the street, because she was going to an asylum, she died when I was born. They said that the hospital dropped me off. Wait the letters, and the drawings, maybe my dad gave them to me. Maybe he is in Jump City, maybe he knew this would happen. , she frowned, No he wouldn't have known, how anyone could know that this could happen to me." she started to cry.

"No, it is okay, you have had a hard time Wolverina, its okay really. You are not a beast, I know what you're going through, and I have changed into predatory animals. So I can help you with your control. Can you tell me about the letters and drawings?" he asked

"I would, but all they said was that I got a letter about Jump City, or a drawing from this art class of a werewolf. They never let me see them or get them, sorry. And I would like to learn how to control this gift, or in my case curse." she said

"No it isn't a curse it is definitely a gift." he said as he leaned in closer to her.

"You don't think that I look like a monster?" she asked, looking away.

He grabbed her chin, and looked into her eyes.

"I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." he said.

They were about to kiss, when the all too familiar, sound of the alarm and the red light filled the room.

He sighed, "Come on let me get you out of there, and let's go."

He got her out of the corks, and she leaned in and kissed him on the check and whispered into his ear, so close that only he could hear,

" I think green is cute, and I love the fang and the ears, you are so cute Beastie." she giggled.

"Yeah, thanks your cute too, Wolfe." he laughed.

They ran outside, to confront whatever is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7…KIDDNAPPING AND THE TRIGGER

They walked to the garage where they met up with the rest of them. Beast Boy said,

"So, what is it today?"

"There has been a robbery at S.T.A.R. labs." Robin said, he then noticed that Wolverina was standing behind Beast Boy intrigued at the idea of her first real battle outside of the tower.

"Yes Wolverina you may come, but don't try to get hurt." he said, and then he muttered to Beast Boy so soft so that she couldn't hear, "Make sure she doesn't lose control."

Beast Boy nodded sadly. Wolverina on the other hand was jumping for joy.

"I'm going on a mission!! I am going on a mission sweet!!" she yelled. She then thought of her claws and got them back, all nice and clean.

Raven, Star, and BB took to the sky. Robin started his R-cycle, and Cy, and Wolfum jumped into the T-car. Starfire had lent her a pair of sunglasses, because of her sensitive eyes; actually it was BB's idea.

"Ready to go Cy?" she asked

"You bet," he said. He started up the car, and turned up the tunes. We buckled our seat belts and we were off.

"So who is the villain this time, is it that Slade person again?" I asked, of course because I can't stand silence for a second. It reminds me of when I was in solitude.

"I'm guessing overload, or Control Freak, you see Slade doesn't go for money, only power." he said

"Okay, but there isn't any money in a laboratory, he could get chemicals, and-" I was interrupted by Cyborg,

"Let's hope that it isn't Slade, and if it is, not what you are thinking of what he could want alright?" I nodded. I had never seen anyone that serious, yes I have it was the first time my eyes turned into there true color, the first time I was treated badly, the first time….that I was dropped on the doorstep of the orphanage. No, this is different, because I am one of them. I am part of there family. I am a titan through and through.

"Uh, but what happened before with the chemicals?" I asked

He looked shaken up a bit, "I didn't tell you about any chemicals, how you knew?" he asked

She was humming through all of this, "Well, you stopped me mid-sentence, and I could smell your fear when I mentioned this, so what happened?" she continued to hum.

"Well, it had to do something with Beast Boy, and his instincts, so just be careful all right." he said, he was frowning, _how can she smell my fear, my feelings, even BB can't do that and he is Mr. Instinct. Could whoever is here, wants to release the beast? Or even Wolfe's beast? But I think she is already a monster, I don't trust her. _

She continued to hum; this was because she was trying to control her excitement for the upcoming battle, after all music does soothe the savage beast. Ha ha she laughed to her self that_ is what they truly think of me, a beast, which is all I will ever be_. I am a beast, in the orphanage's eyes, the titan's eyes, the villain's eyes, and her eyes. A beast maybe that was what they chemicals did to him, turned him into a beast,

"Hey, just wondering did the chemicals bring out the beast in Beast Boy?" she asked

"Huh, we are here." he stated,

Obviously he is hiding something; she will have to ask BB later.

-BANG!!-

A loud explosion rang through the hallway…

"It's Red X!" Yelled Robin, "And he has some chemicals!"

"Teen Titans go!!" as he yelled the famous battle cry, Red X slashed out an X net, and trapped Robin in it. Starfire shot beams out of her eyes, and that hit him, but did very little damage.

"Azarath Meterion Zinthoths" Raven said as she levitated a crate and tried to hit him, though he jumped out of the way, and trapped Raven in a huge X. and he also tapped her mouth.

"Now where is the newbie, I want to see what they can do?" he said almost giggling as he saw Wolverina, just standing there watching. She put back her claws, and had a deer in the headlights look; she then made eye contact with Red X.

"So, you're the evil dude? You don't look that threatening," she smiled as he came closer to her.

"Really, well what can you do, you look scared, and not threatening." he said proudly. She grinned wider,

"Really, well I can smell your fear, for you don't know what I am capable of"

"Hmm, let's get this battle on, because Slade wants to record this…opps" he said.

This angered her greatly, so she let her claws go, and she jumped to swipe him. He got out a sticky X and fired it at her, it wrapped her around,

"You think your so tough pretty princess, well guess what I was hired to put this into your bloodstream, it lets the inner beast go wild. Are you ready to release the beast in you?" he said. As he was about to inject the chemicals in her, Beast Boy tackled him, and the needle hit him in the neck and he dropped and became unconscious.

"Well that is one out of two, now then where was --"

He was interrupted by Wolverina, who had cut the sticky goop and attacked him,

"You don't hurt my friends!! What did you do to him!!" she roared.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," he laughed, as he injected the needle into her neck.

"Cyborg, anyone help." she yelled as she slumped against the cold metal wall, she felt gloved hands pick her up.

"I'm here and I will keep you safe." a shaky voice said,

"Beast Boy?" she asked,

"No, Red X, is carrying him dear, you and Beast Boy are going to be my new pets." he said with more confidence, "Night, night Beast." he started to laugh as another needle drove into her upper arm.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8…TAKEN (this is the last chapter but in Cyborg's POV. And also the others at the end)

_Great, I have to take her with me._ It isn't that I don't like her, it is that I just don't trust her, and the S.T.A.R. labs robbery, has to be Slade trying to get the beast even more beastly.

"Ready to go Cy?" she asked, why oh why did I have to be with _her_?

"You bet." I said trying to be as calm as I can be; I mean she is a flippin monster after all. Couldn't she have ridden on BB I mean after all they look like a match made in heaven, though he won't admit it. I turned on the tunes and we buckled up. There was an awkward silence, then she started to hum, ugh I hate that humming more then BB's obsession of tofu. Ugh it is driving me insane, but then again I don't really want to talk to her either.

"So who is the villain this time, is it that Slade person again?" she asked of course she had to start talking again, but at the same time she was humming. How on Earth can she do that? Whatever it is still really annoying.

"I'm guessing overload, or Control Freak, you see Slade doesn't go for money, only power." I said, though I think it could be him, trying to talk to Wolverina. It is pretty freighting.

"Okay, but there isn't any money in a laboratory, he could get chemicals, and-" she said, but I interrupted her, and said

"Let's hope that it isn't Slade, and if it is, not what you are thinking of what he could want alright?" she nodded. Thank heavens that she bought it. 

"Uh, but what happened before with the chemicals?" she asked

I looked wide eyed at her, how could she know,

"I didn't tell you about any chemicals, how you knew?" I asked with a little fright. 

She was humming through all of this calmly, how could she still be calm?! 

"Well, you stopped me mid-sentence, and I could smell your fear when I mentioned this, so what happened?" she continued to hum.

"Well, it had to do something with Beast Boy, and his instincts, so just be careful all right." I said, I frowned, _how can she smell my fear, my feelings, even BB can't do that and he is Mr. Instinct. Could whoever is here, wants to release the beast? Or even Wolfe's beast? But I think she is already a monster, I don't trust her. I mean BB has part of all the animals in the world, and he can't even do that, but then again she is part wolf, we think. I really don't trust her. _

She continued to hum, I wonder if she is trying to clam her inner beast, I shivered, no that can't be it, I mean she knows how to control her powers right? RIGHT?

"Hey, just wondering did the chemicals bring out the beast in Beast Boy?" she asked

"Huh, we are here." I stated, how could she have known, thank god we are here, I don't think I would've stand another question from her.

-Bang-

Red X, thank goodness that it wasn't Slade, me and BB were sent to investigate if there was anyone else there.

B and I started to walk down the hallway, when we heard a door being closed, we hid behind a corner, it was Slade, and he was talking to a communicator, all we heard was,

"Now, make her angry and get her to lose control then inject her with the chemicals, that will knock her out, when your done get Beast Boy. Then we will take them back into the hide out." he laughed and walked away.

"No", Beast Boy muttered.

We started to go by the fight to warn the rest of them, when we found Red X intimidating Wolverina.

"Now where is the newbie, I want to see what they can do?" he said almost giggling as he saw Wolverina, just standing there watching. She put back her claws, and had a deer in the headlights look; she then made eye contact with Red X. _She is playing all innocent, smart girl err thing, _I thought_._

"So, you're the evil dude? You don't look that threatening," she smiled as he came closer to her.

"Really, well what can you do, you look scared, and not threatening." he said proudly. She grinned wider,

"Really, well I can smell your fear, for you don't know what I am capable of" I gave BB a look that said can you do that, he nodded his head no. _ha I was right, she is different, and that scares me. Does that mean that she has more animal instinct then BB??_

"Hmm, let's get this battle on, because Slade wants to record this…opps" he said.

This angered her greatly, so she let her claws go, and she jumped to swipe him. He got out a sticky X and fired it at her, it wrapped her around BB looked like he was going to kill Red X,

"You think your so tough pretty princesses, well guess what I was hired to do, I am supposed to put this into your bloodstream, and it lets the inner beast go wild. Are you ready to release the beast in you?" he said. As he was about to inject the chemicals in her, Beast Boy tackled him, and the needle hit him in the neck and he dropped and became unconscious. _No_ I thought.

"Well that is one out of two, now then where was --"

He was interrupted by Wolverina, who had cut the sticky goop and attacked him,

"You don't hurt my friends!! What did you do to him!!" she roared. Her eyes were blood red, she lost control.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," he laughed, as he injected the needle into her neck.

"Cyborg, anyone help." she yelled as she slumped against the cold metal wall, I started to run over to her but, Red X shot circuited me. Then I saw Slade come over, he kicked me hard, and went over to Wolverina, 

"I'm here and I will keep you safe." a shaky voice said,

"Beast Boy?" she asked,

"No, Red X, is carrying him dear, you and Beast Boy are going to be my new pets." he said with more confidence, "Night, night Beast." he started to laugh as another needle drove into her upper arm. As she blacked out, and Slade carried her out of the building, and BB was gone as well, Robin helped me up and asked me what happened, I started to talk but my battery was running out. All I could say was three words,

"Slade took them." then my battery ran out and everything went black.

"How could this have happened, we lost two titans and Cy's battery ran out!!" Robin said obviously looking stressful.

"Come on, lets get back, and rest up then we can go look for them." Raven said.

"Indeed, I agree with friend Raven, besides friend Beast Boy is with our new friend Wolverina." Starfire said. 

As they lifted Cyborg, and loaded him up into the car, they found a note on the windshield.

It said:

_-- titans_

_I have taken Beast Boy and the abomination that you call Wolverina. You see Beast Boy will be my lap dog. Also I hope that Wolverina see to it to become my apprentice, but if she cannot she too will be my lap dog. You know what I think they will both be my apprentices, because I let there inner beast come out._

_--Slade _


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9…THE BEAST IN YOU 

BB pov.

I started to wake up, and I saw Wolfum was still soundly asleep, yet she had a stressed facial expression. I tried to move, to wake her, but I realized that she was in chains, and so was I. I struggled, and tried to get free, but it was no use. I even changed into a T-rex, and that didn't work, because I couldn't change. _Wait, if I wake up Wolfe then her claws might be able to cut through the change. _

I was about to speak when the door opened, and in came Slade.

He didn't notice that I was awake, so I pretended to fall asleep. 

"Ah, so the girl is still asleep, good, and so is the green bean, perfect. Now we must put them into cages, and wait until they wake up, then we shall try to release the beasts and make them fight each other, to see how powerful they are. When we find out who is stronger then that beast shall be my apprentice. The other one will be set lose, and can run back to there precious titans, with no memory of them fighting one another." he said, and grinned mischievously. 

They started to take Wolfe's chains off first and they moved her into this cage, that was huge, she stirred a little, but then went back to sleep. Then they removed my chains, and I snapped opened my eyes, and changed into a lion, and attacked. I charged to the cage where she was sleeping in, when she opened her eyes. Beast boy, she lipped. I nodded. She smiled, but then screamed when she saw something behind me. It was Slade, he hit me behind the head and I fell. I saw Wolfe get angry, and she changed into a beast. She was taller then the one I turn into, but she didn't look as bulgy, but was more furrier with the black shagginess all over, she has these huge claws that were sharper then some of the sharpest knifes. And her fangs were out over her lip, and they looked shaper then her claws. Then she howled, and my blood froze. She jumped over me, and attacked Slade. He moved to the left, but she was faster, she cornered him, and slashed, he had a huge gash across his chest. She stopped looked at me, and gave me a look that said, "Do you want me to kill him?".

"No, he doesn't deserve that." I said, I grabbed some chains, and tied him up, then I contacted the titans. Finally after 10 mins, she turned back to normal and collapsed. 

"Wolverina? Wolfe, Wolfum, Lisa? Are you okay??" my voice started to crack. She had stretch marks all over her, and cuts from where her claws usually came out, and those fangs still hanged out, just smaller. Her breathing is unsteady, and she was crying most likely in pain. I heard a blast in the distance and it was Cyborg. He ran to where I was, and looked at Slade who just sat there, and Wolverina who was suffering in pain.

"Good job B, you captured Slade, and you got that trader." he said as he patted me on the back. This got me really angry, so I snapped at him and yelled,

"She is not a trader, she was the one who gave Slade that slash, and she saved me life!!" I turned into the beast and graded her by the collar and ran to the Tower. 

_Why would Cy think that, she is not a trader, she never was. Now that Slade is going to jail, maybe I can help her control some of her instincts. _I thought. When I got back to the tower, Starfire was already in the tower, probably saw me heading this way.

"Hello friends, oh I mean uh beast and unconscious friend." she said. I changed back to my normal form, and she was in my hands.

"Come on we need to get her to the med. bay now." I said.

She nodded, and grabbed Wolverina, and flew to the med. bay with her in her arms. She laid the girl in the bed gently.

Then the rest got back from putting Slade into the interrogation room nice and tight, so that he couldn't escape. They went into the med. Bay and saw Starfire, and Beast Boy setting Wolverina up to machines. 

"SO how bad is she?" asked Cyborg who helped hook her to the monitors.

Only to receive a growl from Beast Boy, "She has ragged breathing, lots of cuts, and extreme exhaustion." 

Okay, that is all that I have for now. I'm not sure if I should keep going with this. If you think other wise then send some reviews and ideas, as to what I should do next!!

thanks Bd.


End file.
